


In which Gendry’s lip balm causes all sorts of problems

by crossingwinter



Series: Everyone's Watching [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, and nivea's vanilla & macadamia kiss lip butter, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically part of my personal challenge to <a href="http://crossingwinter.tumblr.com/tagged/november%3A-drabble-every-day">write a drabble every day in the month of november</a> but I figured I'd post it separately from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029742">the AO3 compilation of these drabbles</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Gendry’s lip balm causes all sorts of problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of my personal challenge to [write a drabble every day in the month of november](http://crossingwinter.tumblr.com/tagged/november%3A-drabble-every-day) but I figured I'd post it separately from [the AO3 compilation of these drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029742).

"What kind of flavor is that?"

“Vanilla macadamia.”

“It tastes like sex.”

“It tastes better than sex”

“Hey!”

“Not that the sex ain’t great there, champ. But have you tasted this? I want to take it out for a candlelit dinner, buy a really nice bottle of Dornish Red, and maybe pop the question so I can have it for the rest of my life.”

“You are annoying. I’m going to bed.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. I would have you around for threesomes. I doubt it would mind. It likes your lips almost as much as I do.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, talking about proposing to your lip balm and keeping me around as your Sally on the side.”

“How about I talk about marrying you and keep my lip balm as a Sally on the side?”

“That might do. Honestly, though, if you just owe me oral sex for a week I think we’d be fine.”

“A week? That hardly seems a fair balance. Four days max.”

“Five and a half. That’s as low as I go.”

“…do I get to wear the lip balm?”

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
